


You Might as Well Dance (Fanvid)

by Katharos



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Ensemble - Freeform, Fanvid, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katharos/pseuds/Katharos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ah, the boogie man'll get ya</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Ah, when you're lying in your bed</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Pull the pillow off your head</i>
  <br/>
  <i>You Might As Well Dance</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Might as Well Dance (Fanvid)

**Author's Note:**

> Song is _Might As Well Dance_ by Patty Larkin

Might As Well Dance


End file.
